


2019 Iron Man Bingo Fills

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Accidental Confession, Angst, Animated GIFs, Arc Reactor, Blood, Character Study, College, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gen, Gore, Haiku, Horror, Humor, Insomnia, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, N Things, No Dialogue, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, Self-Hatred, Shower Sex, Smut, Werewolves, dying, every day carries, iron man bingo, journalist style, temporary telepath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: A place to keep the short drabbles and poems I write for the Iron Man Bingo.   All are accompanied by an animated mood board.Will update tags as I publish.





	1. Haiku, it's always you (pepperony)

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark x Pepper Potts  
> It’s always you

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/793173e31ad3ff48fe7969628086a329/tumblr_pnexjpd61t1y0c06so3_1280.gif)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/18e1e5ed7bbfca0e0c7365c3a11f3207/tumblr_pnexjpd61t1y0c06so2_1280.gif)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ee76ab212e211100c68cbf7351bd682f/tumblr_pnexjpd61t1y0c06so1_1280.gif)

 

##  _In the depths of Space,  
_ _Alone… As I drift to sleep,  
_ _Know; It’s always you_


	2. Altschmerz (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @iron-man-bingo Fill: 100 Word Drabble
> 
> Altschmerz:  n. weariness with the same old issues that you’ve always had

_Tony was exhausted.  He felt like there was an error in his code.  Some fundamental piece of programming that meant he could see what was coming clearly, he was doomed to do the wrong thing to stop it.  He knew he needed people but he either selected the wrong ones.  Or he would try to do the right thing, fail, and he’d be abandoned by the people he cared about the most._

_It hurt and it wore him out._

_The worst part was he wanted to fix it. He could see the problem.  He just didn’t know the right choice._


	3. Character Study: Tony and Pepper Reconciling between CW and Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @iron-man-bingo fill: Character Study
> 
>  **Question Received:**  
>  What happened between IM3 blowing up the suits to win pepper back to CACW where he clearly has new suits and pepper dumped him to Homecoming/AIW where he has new suits AND pepper?

I think part of it was Civil War.  By the end of it Tony was alone apart from Rhodey and Vision and Rhodey had been paralyzed.  Pepper removing herself from a relationship because it’s hurting her is a very healthy thing to do, but she also does love Tony and does want him to be happy.  It would have taken a lot to ignore him when he was so alone and hurting like that when you love him the way she does. **  
**

There’s obviously more to it than that though.  Coming back to tell someone they aren’t alone isn’t agreeing to marry them because Spider-Man bailed on joining the Avengers.

I think there was some acceptance of what being in a relationship means with each other.  They have obviously loved each other for a long time, but they haven’t been on the same page a lot.  In fact, they often seem like they’re reading different books.  That is still the case.  But in Homecoming and the start of Infinity War Tony did look like he had stepped back from actively being Iron Man a lot.  Not permanently but it was the empty suit that would go into action if he was needed a lot of time and even then it didn’t seem to be a regular thing.  So Tony has adjusted his behavior to make Pepper feel more comfortable.  Plus Pepper has grown a little more accepting of the fact that being Iron Man is part of who Tony is even if she does hate it.  She’s obviously still not willing to make concessions based on him being Iron Man.  She said no right away and why when he suggested kids.  She knows how hard it is being with someone who risks their life like that and she’s not willing to subject children to it.  I think building in the new suit housing into his chest probably hurt her more than it hurt him.  But I think it’s just a case of trying to find a halfway point to meet at, because they do love and care for each other.

[ ](https://avengerscompound.tumblr.com/image/182801712206)

 


	4. Blue Light (Tony Stark x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark x Reader  
> @iron-man-bingo fill: No Dialogue  
> Synopsis: The light of the arc reactor makes it hard to sleep, but it just might be worth it.

_There was movement beside you.  Not much but enough that you woke and slowly pried your eyes open.  It was never dark in the room you shared with Tony.  There were the lights of the console that glowed in red, blue and green to let you know that FRIDAY was operational and ready to take your orders.  Across from the bed, the little red light on the flat screen TV glowed.  It was built into the wall and could disappear completely if you wanted it to.  For whatever reason, the two of you hadn’t bothered pressing the button that hid it from view completely though.  Beside you, your alarm clock glowed.  The numbers a faint blue._

_All those were drowned out by the light of the arc reactor._

_Tony had told you a few things about it when you first started sleeping together.  You knew you didn’t need to worry about it because while it did emit radiation, it was low level and no worse than that of a TV or a radio in your room.  Being near him wasn’t going to give you cancer.  You didn’t know exactly how it worked, but it was a similar theory to cold fusion.  It was cool to the touch, not warm like you had expected.  You didn’t need to worry about burning yourself on it.  You also knew that it emitted a blue light.  Blue light was on the highest wavelength spectrum of all light which meant it was the hardest for your eyes to tune out.  It meant that it kept you awake longer and woke you up more completely when it filled the room.  Being exposed to blue light at night disrupted your sleep cycle._

_It meant that at times like this when you woke, you knew that you’d be up for a while._

_You also knew that Tony felt guilty about it.  It kept him awake too.  That, on top of his anxiety, he could go days without sleep.  He kept telling you, you should sleep in a different room than him._

_So you pulled the blanket up over him to try and dim the light and nuzzled into his neck.  There was a soft beat against your lips from his pulse.  It was comforting to feel it.  You moved your hand to his chest so you could feel his heart there too.  He made a soft sigh and moved closer to you.  The glow was beautiful, even if it did keep you awake.  It did much more than disrupt your sleep.  It kept him alive.  It kept his heart beating and the blood pumping through his body.  It meant that oxygen continued to travel through his veins and fed that genius brain of his that you had fallen so deeply for.  It meant that when he did sleep he would wake up the next day and you had time with him.  You could eat a breakfast that was terrible for you together and go for a run._

_It meant you had time.  You would take all the sleepless nights if it meant you had the time with him.  He was worth it._


	5. Tony Stark's every day carries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iron-man-bingo fill: N Things.  
> Synopsis: Tony Stark's every day carries

Seven Things Tony Stark always has on him.

You know the name.  You know the face.  Famous ex-party boy, now Iron Man, always genius has been a feature on magazines and TVsince he was born.  Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Iron Man.  About to marry the CEO of the company founded by his father.  There isn’t much we don’t know about the 48-year-old literal high flier.  He lives his life large and in the spotlight.

But what are his every day carries?  Well, here’s 7 things that Tony Stark never leave home without.

It’s no secret that Tony Stark likes his eyewear.  He’s never seen without them.  He’s a sunglasses at night kinda guy.  While Stark’s collection of eyewear sees him in a large array of brands, he does seem to have a preference for Initium Eyewear.

It has been the topic of much speculation.  Is Tony Stark a wallet guy or a money clip guy.  With the release of his new signature wallet, we’ve all learned Mr. Stark relies more on his cards than cash and carries a blue leather S.T. Dupont wallet.

While you’d expect between the fact he has drivers and technology that should allow his cars to recognize him when they arrive and drive themselves, he’d never need a car.  It turns out, Stark likes being behind the wheel and he keeps his car keys on him for a quick getaway.

Always at the cutting edge of technology, Tony Stark would not be caught dead without the latest Stark phone.

Some might think a watch would be a little old fashioned for a man who makes his billions from being on the forefront of the tech world.  But it seems Mr. Stark has a rather extensive watch collection.  From Jaeger to the multiple Bulgari watches he’s been spotted, it seems that either he is reliant on knowing the time, or considers them an important fashion accessory.  Either way, he’s never seen without one.

Apparently Tony Stark gets snacky during the day and his snack of choice is dried fruit.  I’ve heard through the grapevine that it’s blueberries he has a penchant for.

It turns out that Iron Man can suffer from stress too.  Tony Stark is often seen squeezing a stress ball that he keeps in his jacket pocket.  I guess being a billionaire doesn’t take all the anxiety out of a person’s life.

Since he had it built into his chest more recently, he never even takes a shower without the piece of technology he’s best known for, but Tony Stark has always been ready for battle at a moment’s notice.  The suit becoming more and more compact and transportable over the past 10 years since he emerged from the cave he’d been kept in, wearing the very first Iron Man suit that he’d created to save his life.

So, maybe not a collection of things we can all relate to, but it is nice to know, even billionaires need some of the basic things like the rest of us.


	6. Accidental Confession (Ironhawk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Clint Barton  
> Synopsis: Tony starts feeling edgy with Clint watching him work and demands he tells him why he’s there.  
> @iron-man-bingo fill: Iron Hawk, Accidental Confession

The bird had been perched on a stool in Tony’s lab for the last hour.  Not really doing anything.  Just watching him work.  He was unusually quiet which was really doing nothing more than putting Tony on edge.  He didn’t mind having people in his lab.  Bruce was there constantly after all.  Vision seemed to like to hang around from time to time too.  Just floating in the corner looking over the bots.  Rhodey of course.  He liked the company and having other people to bounce ideas off.  He didn’t even mind if they were quiet when they were.  Sometimes Barnes would come and he’d work on his arm and he wouldn’t say a word.  That was Barnes though.  He was known to get monosyllabic from time to time.

Clint just sitting silently watching made Tony edgy.  He half expected the bird to pull out his bow and just loose an arrow at him.  It was only ever work stuff that he’d ever noticed Clint just be quiet before and even then it was unusual.  It was disconcerting.

If he’d just talk it would be better.  The truth was, Tony loves talking to Clint.  He was quick and snarky and when they got into a rhythm they could banter for hours.  He loved the twinkle in Clint’s blue eyes when that happened and the way he gesticulated wildly.  Tony would be one hundred and sixty-three percent good with Clint being here if he’d just talk.

“Why were you in here again, Cupid?”  Tony asked not looking up from the soldering he was now really only pretending to be doing.

“No, reason,”  Clint said with a shrug.

“Wouldn’t you… I don’t know… like hanging with Nat more?”  Tony asked.

“No, I like watching you work.  You get in the zone and,”  - he paused for a moment -  “I don’t know, it’s like you’ve found your happy place.  It’s cool.”  He perked up a bit, so it looked like he was about to jump off the stool.  “Also you look…”

Tony quirked his eyebrow.  “I look what?”

Clint whined.  “Nothing.”

“What?”  Tony asked tapping a screwdriver on the tabletop.  “Focused?  That’s the ADHD, I can’t help that.”

“No.  I mean, yes, but that’s not what I was going to say.”

“What?  Do I pull a weird face?”  Tony asked.

“No.  Not weird.”

“Happy?  No wait, you said happy.  Fidgety?  Hyper?  Handsome?  Is it handsome?”

Clint groaned and rolled his eyes.  “No, that’s… well… no…”

“What, Clint?  Because it’s freaking me out.  You normally aren’t that quiet and I’m starting to think there’s something wrong.  Is there something wrong?”

“Hot!  You look hot, Tony!”  Clint cried.

For a moment Tony just stared at Clint opened mouthed.   His expression mirrored by the archer.  He couldn’t believe his ears.  Tony felt oddly oblivious.  He was always able to tell when someone was attracted to him.  It was just an innate ability of his.  He never got the no because he knew when the person was interested even if they were playing hard to get.  Here he had been, around this man for years now and he had not had any idea that when Clint looked at him it was the same way that he looked at Clint.

“It’s the tank tops,”  Clint said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh really?”  Tony teased.  “You like a little bit of this, huh?”  He flexed his arms in front of him.

“Tony!”  Clint yelped.

“What about this?”  Tony said tugging the front of his black tank top up.  “Better or worse?”

Clint had started blushing and Tony moved close to him.  “I’m not just a piece of meat you know?”

Clint leaned in a little, so there was just a breath between them.  “You sure about that?”

“There’s the Clint I’m into,”  Tony said and kissed him.  It felt just exactly right.


	7. F@#K (James Rhodes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Rhodes x Reader  
> Synopsis: Rhodey makes you a new toy but can’t quite get it to work how he wants it to.
> 
> A/N: @iron-man-bingo Fill - Fucking Machine

“Where are you taking me,”  You asked as you trailed after Rhodey.  He’d come in with that frustrated agitation people get when they’ve been trying to figure something out for too long and are ready to just throw the whole towel in but are at the same time not willing to do so because they’d been working for so long on it.  Tense and speaking too loud but gritting his teeth and holding it in because what he was mad at was himself more than anyone else.  He’d told you he needed to show you something and then just stormed back out of the room leaving you to trail after him.

“I’ve been building this…”  He shook his head.  “Look, I just think I should show you first because if I have to explain it you’re either gonna be confused or laugh and I’m just…”  He balled up his fist and tapped it on the side of his cybernetic leg enhancements.

You hooked your arm with his and followed him into an engineering lab.  On the workbench was a large machine with two arms protruding from it.  Attached to one end of each arm was a piston, on the other end were sex toys.  A thick silicone dildo on one and a magic wand style vibrator on the other.

You looked from the toy to Rhodey and back to the toy again.  “What the fuck?”  Was all you could manage to think to say.

Rhodey sighed.  “So… okay…”  He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes.  “Since,” - he gestured to his legs - “You kinda do all the work when we - you know?  And I thought maybe you missed just getting really, truly fucked.  You used to like when I just fucked the absolute shit out of you.”

“James…”  You said, putting your hand on his shoulder and leaning your cheek against it.

He shrugged you off his shoulder.  “No.  Don’t do that.  Don’t give me the pity voice.”

“But…”

“No buts,”  he said.  “I don’t want the pity voice.  I know we make it work, but this was just another way to make it work.  I don’t… I just wanted to spice things up.”

“So you made me a machine to fuck me?”

He ran his palms over his scalp and moved towards it.  “It’s a fucking machine.  They’re a thing.  I thought I could, I dunno, make it better.  To do it the way you like it.  And it should be easy.  This is basic fucking engineering 101.  It should just work how I want it to work.”

“But it doesn’t?”  You asked.

“No, the fucking thing just…”  He pressed a button and it roared to life.  The noise it made was ridiculously loud and it moved so fast it started to become a blur.  You squeezed your legs closed at the mere thought of that being anywhere near you.  “I’d go to Tony for help but …”  He said and switched it off again.

“He’d tease the living shit out of you?”   You finished.

“Right,”  Rhodey said with a nod.  “And I don’t even know which part about more.  The sex machine or the fact I couldn’t get this basic piece of shit hardware to do what I wanted it to.”

“So what you’re telling me is,”  You said putting your arm around his shoulders and swinging around to face him.  “This fucking, fucking machine is fucked?”

Rhodey burst out laughing and pulled you against him, wheezing into your neck.  It was infectious and soon you were both in fits of giggles.

“Something like that.”  He said as he finally started to get himself under control.

“How about we go back to our room and I’ll show you exactly how I like it and maybe that can give you the inspiration to make this work properly?”  You asked.

Rhodey hummed and ghosted his lips up your neck.  “I like the sound of that.”  He agreed.  You tilted your head and kissed him, grateful that you didn’t need to have that machine near you for a little while longer.


	8. The Warmth of the Water (Science Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @iron-man-bingo fill:  science bros, shower sex
> 
> Synopsis:   It took Tony a long time to get used to water again, the fact Bruce feels relaxed there helps.

Tony let the hot water wash over him.  It had taken him a long time to get to the point that he felt good in the shower.  It sucked having water as a trigger.  It was everywhere.  But that’s what comes when you’re held in a cave and waterboarded.

He did like it now though.  He liked it a lot.  He had programmed FRIDAY to get the temperature just right so he never felt too hot or too cold. It was just the trick for soothing his aching muscles and had enough steam to ease his breathing which was more painful these days thanks to the damages caused by first the battery and then the multiple arc reactors he’d had surgically implanted.

What really did it was Bruce.  He could hear him shuffling around the bathroom even as he stood under one of the many jets with his eyes closed.  Tony’s cock twitched at the sound of the scientist stripping off his clothes.

The thing was that Bruce didn’t trust himself often.  Sex was one of the triggers that could bring out the Hulk.  He would tense up and his heart would start racing and before they’d even got their clothes off Tony would have to talk down a very confused Hulk.

It meant that out there, their sex life consisted of regularly interrupted dry humping, and Bruce providing hand jobs or sloppy blow jobs.  Tony appreciated them. He just felt guilty that Bruce wouldn’t let him reciprocate.  Tony liked reciprocating.

In the shower though, it was a whole other story.  There was something about the way the water soothed him and calmed him.  Maybe it was a mixture of the warmth and the white noise.  Maybe it was the gentle foreplay that involved washing each other.  Whatever it was, it meant Bruce was willing to push his boundaries.  It meant he was willing to chase his own pleasure too.  And Tony loved it.

The shower door opened and Bruce stepped in.  Tony just remained under the water facing the wall.  Bruce moved up behind him.  His arms wrapped around Tony’s waist and his lips ghosted down the back of Tony’s neck.

Tony hummed.  He loved that bit best of all.  The open affection initiated by Bruce was so rare.  It did happen outside the shower, but it was like Bruce over thought it until he got excited and then it was more just excited patting and hugs.  In the shower, it was slower and more intimate.

Tony went to turn but Bruce held him in place, one hand sliding up to Tony’s throat, the other sliding down and teasing his cock.

“Taking control, Brucie Bear?”  Tony teased, leaning back and nipping at Bruce’s earlobe.

Bruce made a sound, it was one that might concern him outside the confines of the shower walls.  A deep rumble that bordered on a growl that seemed to form in his chest.  It made Tony’s cock jump to attention and Bruce wrapped his hand around it, stroking it slowly.  “You’re mine, Tony.”  He said before capturing Tony’s lips.

They kissed hungrily.  Bruce rutting against Tony’s ass as he stroked his cock.  Tony gave up all control to him.  He loved this side of Bruce.  He loved that Bruce felt safe enough with him to explore it.  He moaned loudly when Bruce pushed him forward and grabbed the silicone based lube that they’d taken to keeping in the shower for moments like these.

Tony relaxed pressing his palms against the walls.  The head of Bruce’s cock pressed against his asshole and as Bruce bit into Tony’s shoulder, he sunk his cock deep into Tony’s ass.

Tony moaned again.  The sound echoed in the small space, underlined with the steady drum of the water that was flowing down over them both.  “Fuck.  Bruce.”  He groaned, as pleasure coiled inside him.

Bruce kept rutting into him.  His breath became ragged and needy.  His moans, deep and full of desire.   It only made everything more intense for Tony and he just gave himself to it.  He didn’t worry about making himself last.  He was nothing but Bruce’s and the pleasure Bruce was creating in him.

His cock twitched and leaked over Bruce’s knuckles and pressure built in him with every thrust against his prostate.  “Gonna, come.  Fuck.”  Tony moaned.

“That’s it, Tony.  Come.  Come all over my hand.”  He growled.

Tony groaned loudly and came, white threads coating Bruce’s hand and his own stomach.  Bruce kept fucking him though.  His hand working his now over sensitive cock.

Tony moaned again, his body tensing.  He leaned back against Bruce and they kissed again.  The water pouring down over them, restricting their airways even more.  Tony became light headed and overworked and he came again, this time dry.  His whole body shuddering against Bruce’s.  It brought Bruce over and with a snap of his hip, he emptied deep into Tony’s ass.

He slipped out and Tony turned and wrapped Bruce in his arms.  “I - uh - love you, you know?”  He whispered.

“I love you too,”  Bruce replied.

Outside those words were hard to say too.  They both carried such burdens from their past that made them difficult to admit.  For some reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on that was easier under the warmth of the water too.


	9. That Annoying Stark Kid (IronHusbands)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @iron-man-bingo Fill: ironhusbands MIT  
> Synopsis:  Rhodey finds the competition with Tony at college to be a little bit annoying.

Tony Stark was proving to be a real thorn in James Rhodes side.  Rhodes had worked so hard to get where he was.  He’d dragged himself up off the streets, endured bullying and death threats as everyone around him seemed to turn to a life of crime and all he wanted was to play with machines and maybe make something of himself.  He had studied his ass off, gotten a scholarship to MIT, only to find this rich, smart-mouthed, little shit who had never had to struggle for anything, beating him at everything he did.  The worst thing was that while James worked hard for each and every grade, Stark seemed to breeze through in between parties and fucking everything that moved.  It was like engineering came as naturally to him as getting wasted and waking up in someone else’s bed.

Also, the little shit kept calling him weird little nicknames.  Rhodey mostly.  Which he didn’t hate but seemed way too familiar for a guy who James was in constant competition with.  It did get worse from there.  Sugarplum.  Honey cakes.  Echidna.  It was weird.

And the absolute worst part of it was, the annoying, entitled little shit was so fucking charming that he couldn’t even stay mad at him.

So while he stood there working on his latest bot while blaring AC/DC and James kept thinking it should be annoying.  Tony Stark should be annoying him right now.  James had his own project to complete.  He was being distracting as he danced along to his music and worked like this was just something he was doing, just for fun.  Not because he actually had to finish his PH.D.

Only he wasn’t annoyed.  He might admit to being slightly jealous of how easy these kinds of things seemed to be for Tony.  Mostly though he just enjoyed watching him work.

“Hey, Rhodey, do you think you can come take a look at this for me?”  Tony asked looking up from what he was doing.

“Me?  Why?”  James asked, genuinely perplexed.  Tony was on magazines already based on his work, he didn’t ask for help from anyone let alone the guy who kept coming second to him all the time.

“Because you’re better at this than me,”  Tony said, simply.  “And I think I fucked up.”

James moved over to him suspiciously.  Not sure if this was some kind of elaborate prank and if he looked at whatever Tony had going on with that circuit board it would explode in his face and burn off his eyebrows or something.  “Okay…”

Tony looked over James’ shoulder as he worked.  He stood close.   Distractingly close.  It felt like a charge ran between them and if they actually touched it would cause a spark.  Tony’s breath tickled his ear.

“You miss-soldered here.  And you need to connect this to this.”  James said pointing out the error’s Tony had made.  Shocked he had made any at all.

Tony, didn’t wait for James to move out of the way.  He just reached past him and fixed the mistakes.  “You wanna go grab a drink?  Maybe get something to eat?”

“I - uh -”  James stuttered.

“Come on, teddy bear.  It’ll be my shout.  My dad can afford it.”  Tony pushed.

Rhodey nodded.  It might be nice.  Maybe … just maybe… he liked the friendly competition a little too much.


	10. Adrenaline Rush (James Rhodes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis:   After an explosion sends you flying, the adrenaline rush you and Rhodey both feel makes it a little hard to keep your hands off each other.
> 
> A/N:  @iron-man-bingo Fill - Mission Sex
> 
> **E 18+**

“You’re alright?  You’re sure your okay?”

Rhodey’s voice was panicked as he helped you to your feet.  The suit was warm to the touch and it’s cooling systems were running loudly as it worked in overdrive, trying to cool the suit down after Rhodey has pushed it to its limits getting to you.  When his visor pulled back, beads of sweat were running down his brow.

“Yeah.  Yes.  I’m fine.  Fuck that was an adrenaline rush though.”  You said.

Rhodey looked you over like he was making sure you were actually fine and real and not some figment of his imagination.  “When I saw the side of that building blow out, I thought I lost you.”

You patted his cheek.  “I’m fine, honey bunch.  We still have work to do.”

“Well, it’s just clean up,”  Rhodey said raising an eyebrow at you.

“What was that look, Colonel?”  You teased.

“I think you know what that look was.”  He said, walking the mechanical fingers of the suit up your arm.

“You might be wearing a few too many clothes for that.”  You said moving back into the tree line around the base that had just exploded in your face.

The suit started to whir and different plates and panels shifted until the entire front was open and he could just step out.  “Better?”

“Getting there,”  You said grabbing his shirt and dragging him behind a tree.  “What is with a huge battle that acts as an aphrodisiac to you, do you think?”

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you flush against him.  “You said it,  it’s the adrenaline rush.”  His hands roamed up your back and he nosed at your neck.  “Plus, that relief that you’re okay.”

You hooked your leg around him and leaned back against a tree, drawing him with you.  His hands roamed from your back in opposite directions one cradling your jaw, while the other moved to your cunt, palming it through your cargo pants.  “We need to be quick.”  You breathed.

“You know I can’t.”  He teased, hovering his lips over yours before kissing you hungrily.

You ground against his thigh, feeling his cock hardening against you as your pussy began to drip for him.  You moaned softly against his lips.  Trying to keep quiet so as not to draw the team’s attention to you.

You scrambled at the fly of his pants as he moved to open yours.   When they were both open he broke the kiss and turned you roughly, pushing your forward and pulling your pants down to your knees.  You braced your hands on the trunk of the tree and thrust hard into you.  You cunt clenched around his thick cock as you were shoved forward and you let out a grunt.  “Fuck.  That’s right.  Fuck the shit out of me, Rhodey.”

He chuckled.  “That was the plan.”

He put one hand on your hip and the other into the small of your back and pounded into you.  You clenched your teeth, willing yourself to keep quiet.  Fighting every urge to cry out from the pleasure surging through you.  His arms wrapped around your waist and he began to rub your clit as he squeezed and massaged your breast.  Adding just that extra element and pushing you closer to the edge.

“Has anyone got eyes on Rhodes?”  Steve Roger’s voice crackled through the comms making you curse under your breath.

“No need for eyes on me, Cap,”  Rhodey replied not breaking rhythm.  His voice did sound strained and out of breath but otherwise, he spoke clearly.  “Just patching up Agent 26 after that blast threw her.”

“You sound like you’re exerting yourself there?  Need some help, jelly bean?” Tony teased.  It would be just like Tony to know exactly what was going on right now.  You bit into your first to smother a laugh.

“It’s fine.  I got it under control, Tones.”  Rhodey shot back.

“Fuck.”  You groaned as the comms returned to its usual chatter, this time full of innuendo and teasing.

“That’s it.  Why don’t you come for me, huh?”

His fingers moved faster and with a sudden clenching of your walls, you came.  Rhodey kept rutting into you and barely a moment later his hips jerked forward as he released inside of you.

“Fuck.”  He sighed, slipping from within you.

“Alright, hot stuff.” You said, pulling your pants back up.  “We better get back to it.  Let’s see if we get a standing ovation this time.”

Rhodey chucked and went and got back into his armor.  He scooped you into his arms and kissed your cheek and just as his visor came down he muttered, “We had better.”


	11. Making the Most of It (Tony Stark x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark x Reader  
> @iron-man-bingo fill - Temporary Telepath  
> Synopsis: Tony finds himself with new powers of telepathy. It’s kind of a drag. So you find ways to make it a little more enjoyable for him.  
> 18+ Smut

  


“Do we know what’s causing it?”  You asked.

Bruce fussed around Tony who was wearing a cap with wires coming off in every direction.  Bruce shook his head.  “I have no idea at all.  I don’t know what’s caused it.  I don’t know how to stop it.  I don’t even know if it’s permanent.”

Tony winced.  “Please stop freaking out.  My head hurts.”

“How are you not freaking out?”  You asked.

“I am freaking out.  And on top of my own valid freakout, I’m getting your freakout and his freakout.  I can even feel the Hulk starting to freak out.  That’s too much freakout for one person.  I have a weak heart.  Are you trying to kill me?”

Bruce rubbed his temples.  “Alright.  Okay.”  He paced for a moment making Tony wince again.

“You’re gonna run the numbers and speak to Strange,”  Tony said.

“What?”  Bruce said, startled.  “Right telepathy.  Forgot.  Yeah, I’m going to do that.  Maybe you should isolate yourself so you’re not inundated with other people’s thoughts?”

Tony started to pull the different wires and sensors from his head in frustration.  “God, how can anyone live like this?  I’m gonna be up in the penthouse.  Maybe that will help.”

“Do you want me to stay with Wanda or something?”  You asked.

He shook his head.  “No, of course not.”

“You sure?”

He came over and kissed your nose.  “Stop doubting yourself.  That’s my thing.”  He said.  “Besides, hearing your thoughts about me, infinitely more appealing than my own thoughts about me.”You kissed him gently and he gave your butt a tap.  “Okay, doc.  It was just a kiss.  Since when were you a prude?”  Tony said as you pulled apart.

Bruce flushed and adjusted his glasses.

Tony chuckled.  “We’re going.  Call me when you know anything.”

You followed Tony up to the penthouse and he collapsed down on the couch rubbing his temples.  “Okay, but the rule is ‘stop worrying’.  I’ll figure it out and if not, I’m not the first telepath that ever existed.”

You let out a breath and nodded.

“How about instead you think about how amazing I am?”  He teased.

That was when a whole different line of thinking passed through your mind and you bit your bottom lip.

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he looked at you with a smirk.  “I like the way you think, you dirty girl.  Go on then.  Make it all worth it.”

You slipped your hand into your pants and began to circle your finger over your clit.  You ran it down to your entrance and back up again.  Closing your eyes for a moment all you focused on was the tingling feeling you were building in your cunt.

“Hey, can I try something?”  Tony asked.

You opened your eyes, still rubbing your clit, your pussy now soaking through your panties and nodded.

‘Can you hear this?’  The words sounded like they were screamed into your ear and yet he hadn’t even opened his mouth.

“Too loud.”  You said, flinching.

‘How about now?’

This time they were quieter.  Softly spoken.  You looked at him and nodded.

He unzipped his fly and pulled out his now hard cock.  When he took it in his hand and started to stroke it, it sent a shiver running through you, similar to if he’d started fingering you.  “Fuck, Tony.”  You gasped.

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you down onto the couch next to him and almost like out of nowhere you felt the urge to take off all your clothes.  You started to strip and Tony began laughing.

“What’s so funny?”  You asked.

“I just sent you that,”  Tony said and started stroking his cock again.

“Jerk,”  You said and kicked him even as tendrils of pleasure crept out through you from your cunt.

You lay back spreading your legs wide and slowly began fingering yourself as you watched Tony stroke his cock.  ‘Fuck, look how wet you are.’  Tony sent you.

‘All for you.’  You sent back.

Your fingers ran in random patterns over your clit and you pushed two fingers inside yourself.  You started to feel slightly high.  Each movement of your hand pushed you closer to release and doubling down on top of that was the feeling Tony was sending you that he was experiencing as he stroked his cock.

You could tell it was affecting him too.  His eyelids were hooded and his pupils blow out.  Precome ran down over his knuckles and dripped on his stomach.

Everything felt intense and overwhelming.  Completely unlike anything you’d ever experienced before.  You started moaning loudly.  A sound that was echoed by Tony.  “Holy shit.  Fuck.  Fuck.”  He babbled.

You both jerked your hips simultaneously and came.  Your muscles clenching as your fluids ran down your hand.  Him spilling in thick ropes over his stomach.

“Holy fuck.  Is that what it feels like when you come?”  Tony groaned.  “That wasn’t even from the same place as me.”

You broke down into laughter.  “Of course it wasn’t.  We have different parts.”

He let out a breath and wiped his hands on his pants.  “That was fun.”  He said and looked at you with his eyebrow raised.  “What else can we try?”

You looked at him and bit your lip.  Maybe this telepathy thing could be fun after all.

 

 


	12. Avengers' Business (James Rhodes Genfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Rhodes Genfic
> 
> @iron-man-bingo Fill - writing in a genre you usually don’t. I wasn’t quite sure what to do with this. I don’t like writing AUs and the reason I write in the genres I do write is because they fit the characters. Then I remembered that Sam was canon a werewolf for a while so I decided on this detective horror piece.
> 
> Synopsis: When a body is found torn apart in the city, Rhodey knows exactly who did it, and it immediately becomes Avengers’ Business

Blood.  The air was thick with the scent of it.  Acrid and metallic.  This kill was fresh.  The corpse still warm.  Or at least what was left of it.

“Colonel Rhodes, I hardly see how this is Avengers business.”

The police chief had wanted to throw his weight around since Rhodey had landed.  He had no real power here.  He knew it.  Rhodey knew it.  Rhodey waved a hand at the severed torso with that long claw marks down its front.   The entrails that spilled from it about two feet before reaching the partially eaten lower half of the victim.  The blood.  The blood that lay in pools, starting to coagulate even as they spoke.

“I think you can see very well why the Avengers have jurisdiction here.”

The chief pulled himself upright thrusting out his broad chest.  He was a tall man.  Maybe if Rhodey hadn’t been in his armor he’d be looking up at him right now.  As it was, in the armor he looked down at him and raised an eyebrow waiting for whatever excuse the Chief would throw at him.   “This?  This is just a wild animal attack.  A cougar maybe.  Or a bear.”

“In New York City?  Keep telling yourself that.”

He pushed past the man and walked through the scene in the path already beginning to be laid out by the officers there.  Forensics had just started their work.  He knew he was disrupting the scene.  How could he not, the scene was everything?  It was a mess.

It didn’t matter.

He knew who did this.

What he was looking for was some sign of when he went.

He lowered his visor and looked around.  The head-up display locked in on a trail of blood leading from the scene.  It wasn’t much but he took off following the splattered trail.  Hoping he’d catch him before he hurt anyone else.  This was Avengers’ business and Rhodey would take care of it.

There was something about the city tonight.  It was like it knew there was something wrong and it was hiding from it.  The lights were muted and mist clung to the ground.  Only a scattered few civilians were on the streets and when he flew over the seemed to cower and pick up their pace.

The trail of blood led out of Madison Square Park.  He lost it for a couple of blocks on fifth, but when he switched to Park he found it again.  In a big way.  Walls and benches and the sides of cars had been sprayed in red.  Large gouges were taken out of stone in parallel lines, looking like claws had been dragged down them.  A new victim must have been taken.

Rhodey was going to have to put him down.  There was no other way.

He followed the new trail into Union Square Park.  His head up picked up a large heat signature cowering by the hedges near the Liberty Pole.

Rhodey landed by the hunched form his repulsors held up.  It was large, even in his suit it would tower over him standing erect.  Large elongated jaws were lined with sharp teeth.  The only ones who could have done the damage he’d seen.  Its fur was matted with blood and it seemed to hold its side in one large clawed hand.  It turned his large muzzle to Rhodey and grimaced.

“It wasn’t me.”  Its voice was deep and harsh.  More growl than anything.

“Then who’s blood is that?”

The thing flinched and tried to get to its feet.  The bright glow of Rhodey’s repulsors stopped it dead.  “A lot of it is mine.  Some belong to the thing you want.”  It said.  “Rhodey, it’s me, man.  I’m not some monster.  I just look like this.”

“I saw that body, Sam.  Only something like you could have done it.”

“Yeah, Rhodey.  Something like me, and it took off back in the direction of midtown.  You have to believe me.  You have to stop it.”  Sam pleaded.  He’d never seen a werewolf beg like that.  Nor had he ever seen his friend beg like that.

“If you’re lying, I’ll track you down.”

“Good.  But I’m not.”

Rhodey nodded and took off.  There were monsters on the loose.  Thankfully, Sam only looked like one.


	13. Oblivious (Tony Stark x Bruce Banner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Bruce Banner  
> Synopsis:   Tony doesn’t want to make any public appearances alone since his breakup with Pepper.  Bruce offers to go as his date  
> A/N:  For my @iron-man-bingo fill:  science bros, fake dating

_“Just tell them something came up.  I used to blow things off all the time.”_

_Tony could feel Rhodey’s disappointed dad look from the other side of the lab.  It was pretty effective really.  He had flashbacks to Howard telling him to stop wasting time with remote controlled cars._

_“You’ve had this lecture in your calendar for six months, Tones.  You can’t just not show up.”  Rhodey said as he tapped his fingers on his thigh.  Tony wondered if it was a guilt trip.  Look what happened when I helped you.  Probably not.  No.  Just habit.  He’d always done that when he was impatient with Tony._

_Tony did feel guilty though.  He just really hated doing these kinds of public appearances these days.  There were always questions about Pepper and what happened and why she was still running the company if the relationship had over.  If that wasn’t bad enough, those questions were always followed by when ones about when he was going to get back on the horse.  Lists of models who were single.  Jokes about when he was a playboy.  Like it was so hilarious that Tony Stark could possibly have thought he could be in a long term, stable relationship with someone who actually had a brain._

_“Yeah, before…”  Tony said waving his hands around.  “I’ve got everything booked for two.  You know the kind of pity looks I’m gonna get when there’s a whole fucking chair that was supposed to be occupied by Pepper?”_

_“Why don’t you take someone?  I’m sure there’d have to be some woman who’d be willing to go with you.”  Rhodey said._

_“Oh yeah, I ask out Miss February and right away I get ‘Oh good to see the old Tony back’.  ‘We knew you couldn’t keep away from the models’.  No thanks.”_

_Bruce looked up and took off his glasses.  “I could go with you if you like.”_

_Tony huffed.  “Then I’ll just get the pity, Bruce.”_

_“No, I … I meant, I’ll… I’ll go as your date.”  Bruce stuttered.  “If you wanted.  We could do that.”_

_Tony tilted his head and assessed his friend.  “I like that.  Now that would be some very different questions.  God, I can see the headlines and I fucking love it.”  He came over and patted Bruce on the shoulder.  “You sure you’re okay with it?  I don’t care if people say I’m gay, because …”  He made a vague hand gesture that he hoped to convey that his sexuality lay over a broad spectrum and he didn’t care what people said regarding it.  “But you don’t care that people will say that about you.”_

_Bruce dropped his eyes and fiddled with his glasses.  “No.  I don’t care about that.”_

_“Great.  Okay.   Well, we better get ready.  Thanks, Brucie.  This is going to be fun.”  Tony said and strode out of the room._

_Rhodey chuckled and shook his head, watching as he left.  He looked back at Bruce who was now just packing up his work station.  “You were genuinely asking him out then weren’t you?”_

_Bruce flushed and nodded.  “Yeah. I’ve been trying for about a month now.”_

_“Well, fake dating is a start.”  Rhodey teased._

_Bruce rubbed the back of his head the pink creeping up his neck.  “I guess it’s better than nothing.”_

_“Hurry up and get ready.  We need to be there in an hour.”  Rhodey said coming over and patting Bruce’s shoulder.  “And keep trying.  He might be a genius, but sometimes he can be a huge fucking idiot.”_


	14. Just a Regular Day (Tony Stark x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/F!Reader  
> Synopsis:   You and Tony talk about what you’d do if you switched bodies.    
> Rating:  M for a lot of sex talk  
> A/N:  For my @iron-man-bingo fill:  Body Swap

 

_“I would definitely just strip off and look at myself in the mirror.”_

_You broke down into giggles.  You and Tony were just having one of those conversations.  You know the ones?  Where you’re snuggled up in bed and just avoiding sleep.  Where it’s random and nonsensical and a little hysterical in nature, but you don’t care because you just love being together._

_“You can see me naked whenever you want, Tony.  You can see me naked right now if you wanted.”  You said through your giggles._

_“I can?”  He said propping himself up on his elbow.  He unbuttoned your pajama shirt and exposed your breasts.  “Oh, yeah.  That’s the stuff.”_

_You broke down completely and pulled him into a hard kiss.  When you finally broke apart again he had a soft lazy smile on his face and he rested his head on your shoulder.  “Alright.  Well, I’d still do it.  Because you don’t see yourself as I do.  So maybe I would want to see what I’m missing and then when we switch back, I can tell you how beautiful you really are.”_

_You blushed and then to cover it, you made a gagging sound.  “So sappy, Tony.”_

_“Well alright, then I’d masturbate.”_

_You nodded.  “Yeah, I’d masturbate too.  Be interesting to feel how it was different.”_

_“Then what would you do?”  Tony asked, running the tip of his nose alone your jaw._

_“Mm… I’d call a press conference and say that Hawkeye is the best Avenger.”   You joked._

_Tony poked you in the side.  “Cheeky.”_

_You laughed and curled into him more.   “I’d want to have sex with you.”_

_“What else is new?”  You teased._

_“Hey, you!”  You said this time tickling your side and making you thrash against him.  “You’re pushing your luck.”_

_“How could you look at yourself while you were having sex like that?”  You asked._

_He raised his eyebrow.  “Have you seen me?”  He said.  This time you ticked him and he wrestled you, pinning your hands above your head.  “No, no tickling.”  He scolded._

_“You started it.”  You pouted._

_“Besides,” he said.  “I like a mirror.”_

_“Alright.  You can have sex with me.  But it has to be from behind.  Because I can’t look at myself.”  You said_

_He started laughing.  “I don’t think you understand the mechanics of sex, dear.  How do you propose to do that if you’re the one with the dick?”_

_“Oh.  Right.  Well… reverse cowgirl … no, that’s worse… Okay, blindfolded.”  You said.  “Oh wait, then yes, do me from behind.  With a strap on.  I want to feel a prostate orgasm.”_

_“Hey!  My poor ass.”  Tony teased._

_“Says the huge fan of anal.”  You teased back._

_He smirked at you.  “Okay, I guess that’s fair.”  He said._

_“Does it count as masturbation if you fuck your own body?”  You asked._

_“Well under normal circumstances, it does.  So I don’t see how this would be any different.”_

_“So basically if we swap bodies and have sex it’s mutual masturbation.”  You said breaking down into laughter by the end._

_Tony chuckled and shook his head.  “So it’s agreed?  If we swap bodies, we look in the mirror.  You tell everyone Clint’s the best.  Then freaky sex stuff.”_

_You started laughing.  “Sounds like a regular day.”_

_Tony nodded and kissed you deeply.  “Well, it would be a shock to switch bodies.  You don’t want to change anything too drastically.”_


	15. Turning Point (Tony x Rhodey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning Point: an Iron Husbands Fanfic  
> @iron-man-bingo Fill: IronHusbands Changing POV  
> Synopsis: One minute your friends and the next you are so much more.  Within that minute the world stops.

**It’s weird how you can just look at someone you have looked at thousands of times before and suddenly there’s something there, a thing that hadn’t been there before.  Yet when you saw it, you wondered how you’d missed it for so long.  
**

**Maybe it was just he was sitting closer right now.  Maybe it was the smile of genuine humor.  Or the way the light hit his brown eyes, making them look warm and inviting.  Whatever it was, looking at Rhodey right now, Tony felt like he’d just found his home.**

_There was something about the way Tony’s eyes crinkled at the corners.  It was cute.  Cute.  How was a word he almost never used about anything except maybe the babies of friends because no other word could pop in his head when they asked him what he thought of their wrinkly newborn goblins, would be the one he was using for Tony of all people was beyond him?  It was cute though.  
_

_Maybe that was just the alcohol talking._

**It was weird how not weird it felt to be this close to Rhodey.  To have been able to feel the heat radiating off his skin.  To be able to smell the alcohol on his breath.  They’d been this close before.  Tony had never been afraid of showing physical affection to his friends.  People could speculate all they wanted.  It made no difference to him.  He knew that his friends were just his friends.  
**

**And yet, right now, maybe he wasn’t as sure as he always thought.**

**He really wanted to kiss him.  Instead, he reached over and brushed his fingers over the back of Rhodey’s hand.**

_It was one of those moments where time slowed down to a crawl and everything happened in slow motion.  Tony’s hand moved forward and his fingers trailed over the back of Rhodey’s hand and up his wrist.  The pale of Tony’s skin contrasting against the deep brown of his own.  They looked so old.  The hands always showed age first and even as young as he felt and capable both he and Tony were, they had the weathered hands of men who had spent their lives using them.  
_

_Tony’s touch send a shiver up Rhodey’s arm.  He leaned in, his lips parted a little.  Hoping, praying to a god he didn’t really believe in that what was happening right now wasn’t just a figment of his drunk and horny imagination.  Praying that Tony would bridge that gap._

**It felt like Tony’s heart has stopped.  Something that would normally worry him.  Now though… Well, now it was just another factor of time standing still.  He studied Rhodey’s face.  It was one he knew so well and yet, he’d never looked at it this closely before.  Each fine like.  Each pore.  His plump lips, parted ever so slightly, inviting him in.  
**

**He wondered how long he could wait in limbo like this just staring at his best friend.  Oh god.  Could he do this?  This was Rhodey!  His honey bear.  If he did this.  If he kissed him.  It would change everything.  What if it meant he lost the only person he’d ever been able to really count on?**

**If he didn’t though… he could miss out on something great.**

**He leaned in, bridging the small gap left by Rhodey.  Their lips touched and time restarted, counting off from something new.**


	16. Professor Stark (Tony Stark x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/F!Reader  
> Synopsis:   Accompanying Tony to a lecture at MIT makes him get a little whimsical.  You ask him to role play professor-student and that’s what you get.    
> Word Count: 727  
> A/N:  For my @iron-man-bingo fill:  College Professor Role Play.  Also, my hubs is a Math Professor/Researcher and he wrote some of this.  Guess which bits.

Today had been one of those days that just really made you realize how bizarre life with Tony stark could actually be.  Normally you were pretty sheltered by it.  Yeah, you lived in a rather lavish apartment in the middle of a compound where superheroes and spies trained.  Yeah, he’d sometimes whisk you away to London, or Paris just for some alone time,  Generally though, even with all of that, things were relatively low key.

Then every once in a while, it was like you were thrown into complete chaos.  When there was a gala to attend.  He had a press conference.  The Stark Industries Expo.  Oh god, the Expo was the worst.  With the crowds and the suits and the press.  It was all the most extreme parts of dating him at once.

Today was a visit to MIT to give out new grants and scholarships.  He had been bombarded by people wanting to talk to him, thank him, take photos with him.  He was always gracious, if not a little sarcastic and you followed around feeling a little in the way.

Finally, he’d managed to escape the sideshow with you and now the two of you wandered the halls of MIT together.  He seemed to be feeling very very sentimental.  Reminiscing about projects he’d done.  Girls he kissed.  Places he got drunk.

He took you into a large lecture hall and wandered through the room turning and looking around with a large smile on his face.

“What?  It’s just a lecture hall.”  You said watching him.

“This was where I first met Rhodey.”  He said turning to grin at you.  He pointed at the back row.  “I was back there and he sat beside me and asked if I had a pen.”

“Well then, this is a special place.”  You said and took a seat in the front row.  “You ever have a crush on a professor?”

Tony laughed.  “My professors were all middle-aged men.”

“So… yes?”

He laughed harder and came and leaned over you.  “Trouble.”  He said kissing you deeply.

You tugged on his tie as he stood back up.  “Wanna play professor and student?”  You teased.

He smirked at you and got up stood behind the desk.  “Alright then, class.  Pay attention.  There will be an exam after this.”

You chuckled and sat up to attention.

Tony grabbed a whiteboard marker and began to draw a triangle on the board.  ““Pythagoras’ theorem says that the square of the hypotenuse is the sum of the squares of the other two sides. If the other sides are both equal to one, then hypotenuse is the square root of two which is not a rational number and that pissed off Pythagoras and his cult. But sometimes you get whole numbers like three squared plus four squared equals five squared,”  he scribbled the figures 3^2 + 4^2 = 5^2 on the other side of the board and looked back at you to see if you were paying attention.  “Fermat wondered if you change the square to a cube or fourth power or other higher power, could you get whole numbered solutions. He wrote in the margin of his notebook that this was impossible but he couldn’t fit the proof in the margin. Poor bastard died that night without ever writing it down!”

You raised your hand.

“You there at the front.  You have a question?”  Tony said, pointing at you with the whiteboard marker.

“I just was thinking when you were my professor you could teach me something else.”  You said suggestively.

“Oh, you want me to stop?”  He joked.

“No, no, please continue about Fermat’s Last Theorem.  It’s interesting.”

He chucked and returned to the board.

“So a few hundred years later, Andrew Wiles finally figured that Fermat was right. He showed something more general - the Taniyama–Shimura conjecture which we just call the modularity theorem now. In other words, every rational elliptic curve is also modular, and surprisingly the generating function for the elliptic curve’s L-series is, in fact, a cusp form of weight two and level N and is also an eigenform!”

You sat back and listened to him lecture.  So okay, maybe it wasn’t what you’d meant, and maybe you had no idea what he was saying but who else could say they’ve gotten a private lecture about Math from the Tony Stark.


	17. Amnesia (Tony x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark x Reader  
> @iron-man-bingo fill: Amnesia  
> Synopsis:  Tony has forgotten what it’s like to feel loved.

_He’d forgotten.   Or maybe he never knew in the first place.  It was always hard to know these kinds of things.  It did feel familiar, that feeling of being needed.  Not just because he had deep pockets or a sharp mind that could be used.  Just because.  Just because having him there was better than when he wasn’t there._

_He’d forgotten.  The memories locked away where they couldn’t distract him.  Because if he could remember how it was to be touched by a lover who really cared for you.  How soft and tender and full of love those touches were opposed to the clawing and digging in of nails you got with a random hookup.  If he had remembered that there was no way he could continue to just jump from bed to bed the way he had been?_

_He’d forgotten.  He must have forgotten.  Because if he hadn’t forgotten what it was like to feel really and truly loved by someone.  If this feeling of knowing that there was a person in the world that loved him unconditionally, truly and deeply was new, then that meant no one had ever done that before.  He refused to believe that that was the case.  That couldn’t be true, could it?  He’d had to have been loved before?_

_Yet, here he was.  You just holding him so tightly, like maybe you were part koala.  Like if you let him go, maybe he might dematerialize and the very thought of that potentially happening hurt you.  He knew when you woke and saw him looking down at you, he would be greeted by a smile.  He knew it because it happened every time.  He knew that there would be a softness in the way you looked back at him.  A softness in the way that you kissed him.  It was all new and yet he must have known it before.  Because this was like oxygen.  He needed it to live.  How could he have forgotten that?_

_Or maybe for Tony Stark, it wasn’t that he’d forgotten.  It was only now he’d just remembered to live._


	18. A Part of Him (Tony x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark x Reader  
> @iron-man-bingo fill: Free Space  
> Synopsis: The Arc Reactor is a part of who Tony is, so he doesn’t your interest in it now.

 

_“Does it hurt?”_

_“No.  I don’t really notice it.”_

_That was a lie.  It had hurt since the day he’d woken up in that cave with magnet jammed into his newly broken chest cavity and hooked up to a car battery.  The pain had started as a debilitating burning, accompanied by what felt like someone stepping on his chest and very slowly adding all their weight to it._

_It had been years now.  He’d had it replaced and repaired and the wound tidied and replaced again.  It had started to kill him at one point.  No longer an issue.  It had always hurt though.  A dull throbbing pain that was always just there.  A heavyweight that just reminded him constantly of the weight of his past sins that he had to carry.  The weight of the sins of his father._

_In contrast, your fingers felt like a kind of relief.  They moved softly and gently around the outside of the casing, tracing over the scars caused by the shrapnel and the myriad of surgeries.  Feeling the way his ribcage had been carved away to fit the housing.  It made his skin prickle and a shiver run down his spine._

_“What is your pain tolerance like if this doesn’t hurt?”  You asked leaning in and looking closer.  Tony had moments where he was very self-conscious of the scarring.  It was ugly.  He knew that.  Mostly though, he wore them with pride.  They were a sign of his will to survive.  He earned them.  He built this little device to save his life and now used it to save the lives of others.  So as you leaned right in and your eyes followed the path of your fingers it wasn’t self-consciousness he felt.  He felt strong and worthy of attention._

_“It’s pretty high I guess.”  He said with a chuckle, he hand going to your jaw.  You raised your head and your eyes met his.  There was so much compacted into that look you gave him.  Curiosity.  Awe.  Desire.  A soft smile played over your lips. He wanted to kiss them, to tug on your bottom lip with his teeth._

_“Guess it would have to be, given what you do.”  You said leaning in and ghosting your lips along the line of his jaw._

_“Yeah, it helps.”  He agreed as he tilted his head back just a little._

_Your fingers moved to the reactor itself, your fingernails tapping on the outside casing.  “I always assumed it would be hot.”_

_“What do you know about Cold Fusion?”_

_“Enough to know the palladium required for the core to make it work would poison you.”_

_Tony chuckled.  Of course, you would know a lot about cold fusion.  He had a type.  “I created a new element.”_

_You pulled back and looked into his eyes.  “You did?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“Just like that?”_

_He smirked and raised an eyebrow at you.  “Just.  Like.  That.”  He agreed leaning into you._

_“It’s amazing, Tony.  Beautiful even.”  You whispered, your lips so close to his skin that he could feel the heat of your breath.  “I hope you’re proud of it.  You should be proud of what you achieved.”_

_He captured your lips, kissing you deeply.  Pride in his work was always something he had trouble with because he could never earn it from his father.  But he supposed he was.  When he saw how you looked at it, how could he not be?_


End file.
